Shirley
Shirley (シャーリー, Shārī '', "Sharlie") is a spirit found in Shrine of Shirley and is one of the original Dragoons. Story Prologue It is noted in writings that Shirley was the glue that held together the disparate band of seven original dragoons. She was the kind mother who loved all and hated war; for this reason Belzac, the Gold Dragon Spirit Dragoon, fell deeply in love with her. Whether her feelings were mutual is left unknown. Her standings with Rose were better than most, as the two women clearly respected each other in the time of war and in the time of her afterlife. Shirley is not a person anymore, but in fact the spirit of the old White-Silver Dragoon. She died at the end of the Dragon Campaign. A huge stone roof had collapsed and bits of debris that came off knocked Shirley unconscious, but before the whole roof fell on top of her Belzac caught the roof and held it above Shirley preventing it from crushing her. However while he was holding it up, a Virage had spotted them and impaled its hand through Belzac. Belzac was slowly dying, but continued to hold the roof above Shirley in an attempt to save her. .]] At this point, shortly after Belzac's impalement, Shirley woke up in a panic to see him dying. She quickly noticed the Virage and the situation at hand. It was not in Shirley's nature to leave an ally, especially one she may have loved, so she stepped up and told Belzac that his death would not be in vain. She quickly readied her arrow and put up a protective barrier, while the Virage prepared to fire its eye laser. In her final moments Shirley shot her arrow and killed the Virage, but in this process the Virage exploded, killing Shirley and Belzac. However, Shirley feared the worst for her fellow Dragoons and, as a ghost, used some of her power to fix the souls of the other Dragoons to keep them bound in Vellweb to prevent them from going to the Death City of Mayfil. Shirley would go to her Shrine in Serdio, where she would reside, alone, recruiting only Drake the Bandit to guard her, hoping that the new Dragoons would one day come and save her fellows. Serdian War Fate and Soul Shirley meets the new Dragoons in Vellweb and explains to them the predicament of the seven original Dragoons. Fighting them is optional. During Battle During the battle with Shirley, she asks deep personal questions to Dart, Rose and Lavitz, peering into their hearts and transforming into their loved ones. When talking to Dart she will transform into Shana; the voice during this attack is not Shana's but a much younger sounding voice. While talking to Lavitz she will transform into Albert; as with the Shana form, the voice is not Albert's. Dart's wrong answers are: "It's none of your business" (choose "To pursue the Black Monster"), "I don't know yet" (choose "Of course, get revenge!"), and "The Black Monster" (choose "Shana") Lavitz' wrong answers are: "Yes, Your Majesty. Coming." (choose "That's not like you!") and "Don't command me!" (choose "Shana needs me!") Dart and Lavitz then each get questions to which there are two answers, neither of them wrong. Shirley has a different reply to each answer. See the answers here There are no wrong answers for Rose; Shirley's answer is the same. If the Shana or Albert forms are attacked, they will counterattack. Furthermore, although they will ask the same question as if not attacked, they will give a curt version of the normal answer. If the player has been attacking the whole time, by this time "Shana" or "Lavitz" are near death, and after the next hit, Shirley will revert to her own form, and then give the regretful statement as if the player had answered wrong ("I cannot give you my spirit. You lost control. Think it over again"). However, it is unknown whether the vision reverts to Shirley because the vision died, or because of being attacked earlier and having finished with the questioning. Shirley's Albert form has 100 DF and MDF instead of the 80-120 of her normal form, but the Shana form is the same. Shana's counterattack is the normal attack; Albert's is the basic attack without completing the Addition, or Albert's "Spinning Cane". If Shirley is attacked while in her normal form she counter attack with Light Syphon, or with Heaven's Spell: *'Light Syphon': Shirley send out waves of light, at a party member that swirls around and absorb his/her HP, the HP is then transfered to Shirley healing her. It seems likely that this attacks for a percentage of max HP, since Dart gets hit for more than Lavitz despite having better MDFhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b5jh64hZeS4 *'Heavens Spell': Shirley uses a random light magic at max power *'Revive''': Shirley heals herself to full HP with a healing spell when her HP drops to 0 The process of attacking Shirley can hypothetically be continued indefinitely. And it is a little faster, significantly faster even, than even the Physical Attack Barrier method. Faster and more reliable, because enemies only use that ability at random. It is very very friendly to Low Level challenges. It comes before two crucial crunch points in the game: Doel and Disc Two. It is near the first Physical Attack Barrier spot, so if a player tires of Shirley, they can advance the story and continue there. But it does not address the major need for grinding: the character that needs attacks the most, right now, is Shana, and she is absent. To clarify: there is a virtuous circle (opposite of a vicious circle) to Shana's gaining of SP and the increase in the rate at which she gains SP. If she gains SP, she goes up Dragoon levels. If she gains Dragoon levels, she gains more SP per hit. Although it is fast, attacking Shirley is much more time-consuming than even the process of asking the questions, due to her counterattacks. One cycle of attacking and questions can take about two minutes 45 seconds and yield five attacks,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jL7UVEM1Zsc but Healing Items or Guard would add to this time a little: Attack + counter x 3, Q & A: Love (either, doesn't matter, default is faster), Attack + counter x 2, Q & A: (wrong answer). Around 31 seconds per attack. Finally, it must be said, attacking Shirley is pretty cold blooded. Trivia *At one point in time, Shirley was an available boss in her original Dragoon form, like Damia, Belzac, Kanzas, Syuveil in Vellweb, Zieg on the Moon That Never Sets, and Rose as part of the Dragoon tutorial in Hoax. However, her fight was ruled out, as the White-Silver Dragoon has a weak basic attack (Dragoon Addition) as well as possessing unlimited MP she could constantly heal to max HP with her spells, this would have made her an unbeatable boss, thus the creators excluded her Dragoon battle, but left the data on the disc. Category:Dragoons Category:Boss Category:Non-playable characters Category:Humans Category:Light Element Category:Shrine of Shirley